


The Promise

by ThirstyCasual



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Serial Killers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyCasual/pseuds/ThirstyCasual
Summary: The reader helps Jhin out by saving his life, gets rewarded with spending time with the virtuoso.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 145





	1. Eye of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags suggest, this is what you'd expect. Shameless self indulgent reader insert Jhin smut! Considering his lore describes him as polite and shy while in prison, I imagine he'd be the same when not performing. Some of his in-game quotes hint at an inner conflict with his art, and I took inspiration from some of the voice lines of the Dark Cosmic skin as well. This is totally a "what if" situation as Jhin is not the type of person to go after sex or romantic feelings, we all know his only love is art. 
> 
> The main action happens before his imprisonment, and the epilogue will take place after his release, before the Zed comic.
> 
> This is my first work, so please forgive me if it reads weird sometimes. I was pretty anxious to post this but I hope you'll enjoy it!

The small village burnt as the smell of smoke and roses filled the air, hellfire falling upon the living, and those few lucky to escape were shot down. You watched as the scene unfolded before your eyes, helpless - you could not move, in shock and awe of the grueling view surrounding you, which was chaotic and destructive in its nature, but certain and beautiful. The first shot you heard was accompanied only by the screams of a woman. A pinkish trail followed quickly soon after, the second bullet finding her own heart soon after her husbands’. You ran to them to help them, but they were transforming into unimaginable things - petals blooming from their torso, streaks of color and floral decor in the stead of veins, contrasted only by the flames behind them and the smoke coming from their lifeless flesh. You could not help but stare at it.

  
The Rose.

  
“Oh gods, what’s happening?” Another villager, fearing for their life, had the misfortune of running by the killers’ craft, joining the two victims in the opera of death. Shocked, they could only tear up and cover their mouth, the view of it too much. Frozen in place like a deer in headlights, the last thing they saw was a glimpse of their deliverance - a man, like any other, standing among the chaos. He seemed to enjoy himself as he was the clear cause of it. Elegantly dressed yet disturbing in his mystery, a mask hid his features. Long before the poor villager could act, the man had pulled the trigger, and sculpted them into his view.

Jhin looked at the woman before him, who was staring right through his mask, you. “Three times is not enough. Four. Four makes it perfect. Four is perfection. And you are the fourth.” he thought, pointing his gun at you.

  
You closed your eyes, readying yourself for the embrace of death, but to your surprise, a woman pushed you away, giving herself up in your stead; you have no idea who she is, or rather who she was; her face and body were now mangled up into a monstrosity of flesh, lotuses, perfume and colorful, bright smoke and glittery dust.

  
“Hm.” the masked killer looked down upon you, a piercing gaze meeting it’s match - yours was fury, his was calm. Blood was dripping down his beautiful, cream, satin cloak. It was his. “This pain, wonderful. Isn’t it?” Jhin asked, his question pointed at no one, as the carnage seemed to come to a halt; only the embers of a dying flame, the crackling of wood and ashes stood in between you and silence. “Looks like you were…” he groaned his words - clearly, he was in distress. “Lucky.”

  
You looked at him through half-closed eyes, and saw his chest impaled by a small knife thrown by the woman who saved you in hopes she and you could both live.

  
“Alas, it looks like she missed.” the sadness in Jhin’s voice was so dramatic you could not tell if he was serious or not. “It seems the roles have changed, dear.” he spoke to you as he covered his wound with his supple, shapely hand, whose fingers were long and ended in black tips of nail polish. The slight shake in his bones were telltale signs he was putting up a façade to cover his true predicament - he would bleed out and die were he to not receive any medical assistance. Jhin kneeled down to you and tried to help you up, yet you couldn’t do anything but stare and recoil from his touch.

  
“I have no reason to kill you; so please, listen.” he cleared his throat, voice now shaking. “I must ask for your help. Normally, I don’t require aid, but I don’t want to die bleeding out.” Jhin kneeled before you again, awaiting your answer. He put his gun down in respect for your safety, as a gesture of good will, trust, and politeness, and lent you his hand, open palm facing you.

  
You stood up and looked down upon the masked man, now pleading for his life and appearing weak before you - a simple play where he was the damsel in distress and you were the knight in shining armour. A very cliche theatrical plot, but it worked oh so well. You took a good look around the village and the fleshy sculptures behind you, now slowly fading and turning to nothingness.

“An artist.” you picked up his weapon, making Jhin look at you. You pointed the pistol at his head and adrenaline rushed to your head, your hand shaking - pulling the trigger would only make you the same as him, yet the temptation was there, so you pulled the trigger slightly and stopped midway. You breathed out. “And I assume you believe this is your paintbrush.” you pulled the gun away, not giving in to the whisper of it, stealing a quick glance before throwing it back on the ground. “I admit, I’m an artist myself. Albeit a more…” the short pause in your speech was accompanied by a click of the tongue. “... mundane one.” you pondered whether to help him or to leave him to die - time was running out, and you could tell so by his breathing, which became more and more heavy. Living was becoming a chore for him. Frankly, you decided it was not your choice to kill him and avenge justice - you were a mere anatomist and, luckily for the murderous artist, you knew how to help him; pity and mercy got the better of you. “Get up. Time’s of essence, so hurry.” you demanded, yanking his hand and throwing his arm over your shoulder.

“I never thought I’d live to see the day that I’d help the Golden Demon.” you thought to yourself as you carried him. Jhin’s weight on you was bringing you down, even with him doing his best not to drag you further down more so than necessary. You heard Jhin speak meekly, a whisper more than anything and barely audible or inteligible. His grip on the knife in his chest was certain. “If you pull that out, you’re as good as dead.” you warned him. In exchange, Jhin had only chuckled, slightly sinking the blade deeper - he exhaled sharply and a small gasp escaped him. You could feel he was passing out, “We gotta move faster. I can’t carry you by myself, I’ll have to drag you.”

  
“Well, I’d hate to get my outfit dirtier… than it needs to… be.” His statement was as much of a joke as it was true - Jhin despises getting his garments dirty; blood especially. It was tedious to clean them, and while doing it four times, to make sure they were indeed clean, was very time consuming - which was time spent not making, or plotting to make, art.

  
Nearing by your cabin, and leaving behind the remnants of a village, you were sweating and panting as much as Jhin was. His weight became heavier as his legs were weaker and weaker with each passing minute, he spoke softly, warning you. “I’m sorry, dear, but I’m afraid I’m going to faint now.”

And so he did.


	2. Nurture

You let Jhin down slowly as you grabbed him from behind, picking him up by his armpits. Careful not to move the knife more than necessary, you dragged him a few meters inside your abode - a wooden bungalow, adorned with plants and sketches of your past studies on bodies; animal and human alike. You aspired to be a healer, even though you had no place to learn or anyone to practice on, until now.

You brought Jhin to your bed and laid him down gently - first thing’s first, you had to get prepared to stop the bleeding and close the wound as soon as that knife is out, just as the books said. The clock was ticking, and you hurried and mixed a bunch of herbs together for the bleeding, and grabbed a few cloths to press onto the wound. Without hesitation, you sprung out the knife and used it to cut Jhin’s cloak so you could have easier access to his stab wound. Underneath, he wore a tunic which hugged his body, it's dark magenta now wet, glistening with blood around his left pectoral. You undid it, exposing his chest and applied the mixture of herbs to the wound, saving some in case more was needed - this should help stop the bleeding. You grabbed the cloths you had brought with you, and pressed against his chest hard, your hands weighing down on him.

“Fuck!” Jhin cursed, pain knocking him back awake. As soon as he woke, the agony lulled him back to his unconscious state, yet he spoke softly before fading out. “Pardon my language.”

You exhaled lightly through your nose in amusement, and continued on to take care of him. Now that you’ve kept enough pressure over the injury, you checked to see if it was still leaking. Fortunately, it looked decent enough, and if taken care of, will heal with no scars as far as you could tell. “Damn Demon.” you spoke to yourself in a quiet tone. “Why’d I save you?” you thought to yourself as you remembered the havoc he had just wreaked. No less, you sighed; the worst had passed, but he was still laying in drags and ruined clothes. You pulled him up by his neck and noticed he was still absent in the waking world. Resorting to the little bit of force you had left after carrying him for a couple of kilometers, you pulled his cloak from under him and threw it over the chair, followed quickly by his tunic.

“I know it’s rude to undress unwilling people, but... yeah.” you kept talking to Jhin, even though he was in a deep sleep, as you covered him with a thin sheet. “It beats dying.” you took his tunic, unequipped his three daggers that rested on a holster on his chest, and went ahead to wash his clothes. The tunic’s fabric was something exquisite, resembling satin, the vivid color was stunning and the embroidery was refined. The neck had golden embellishments that adorned the edges or it. It felt soft and sleek in your hands and it smelt strongly of perfume and smoke, it was clearly not a piece of clothing belonging to a regular man. And he certainly wasn’t a commoner. You couldn’t do anything about his cloak, however. It was stained with blood beyond saving, and because you cut it into two, you forfeited it's usefulness. You thought it was a real shame, it seemed as a distinguished item. You went back to him and took his gun from his hip, and you wiped it of the mud that dirtied it, inspecting it. It had an odd wavy shape, the barrel was shorter than a normal pistol and the chamber had four marks on it. The ivory grip contrasted the dark material of the body, it’s muzzle and trigger framing the whole gun with gold details and finishes.

A few hours had passed, and you checked on Jhin from time to time, who was still sleeping. Removing the sheet that covered him to let the wound dry faster, you made sure it wasn’t bleeding again and that he wasn’t developing a fever and an infection. The silence was heavy, and an air of boredom overtook you; you slouched in your chair and grabbed the paper on the nightstand and a pencil, and started sketching your patient. 

His mask was of exquisite craftsmanship, the porcelain-like material rested atop of an eel-skin balaclava that covered his head, leaving his left eye uncovered. The masks’ embellishments were asymmetrical, giving it a flair or artistry. The shapes of it were reminiscent of theater, an air of dramatic, a permanent smile sculpted into it, taunting the viewer.

The rest of him screamed mediocre, human, normal. His coffee-tainted skin was flawless, clean, and well kept. It showed no age and no signs of battle, and you were hoping his newly acquired wound would not mark it. By the looks of it, his skin would feel like velvet, inviting you to caress it. His chest, his hands, abdomen, all idling in a subtle way: the torso, which was lightly toned and muscular but thinly framed, was rising and falling ever so lightly while Jhin slept; his long, bony fingers gently twitching, telling of his dreams, while his hips were as still as a lake on a warm summer day. His legs were still clothed and untouched, the golden armor he wore on his calves was tailored to him, and him only. The forms of waves protected his shins and feet, glowing faintly from the light of candles surrounding you - night time had fallen whilst you spent all day spent watching over the Golden Demon and his captivating appearance. You grew tired, your eyelids battling to maintain your eyes open, but to no avail - slowly, you had drifted away, slouched in your chair and over watching Jhin, with your drawing in hand.

You woke up, still half asleep, vision blurry; Jhin was now sitting and looking at you. “I suppose I should thank you; so, thank you.” he took his pillow and placed it underneath your head, pushing your head into it gently and closing your eyes, making you fall back asleep.

In the meantime while you slept, Jhin took some liberties around your house, in search of his clothes. He sighed, annoyed, when he saw his now ruined cloak resting on the chair. He saw himself in your mirror. He felt stiff and sore, which was a feeling he enjoyed, but was not acquainted with. He pressed a couple of fingers on his wound, feeling the sting of hurt, checking if it can bleed. While he could indeed be searching for his end, this would have been a very anti-climactic finale and bleeding out in the mud was definitely not the script he’d imagined for himself. He saw your reflection in the mirror, resting on the chair. Jhin found himself intrigued by the woman who saved his life instead of easily ending it. The night was still young and he had been wondering around aimlessly. Idle hands found themselves with nothing to do, so he started inspecting your home, your belongings. He admired the anatomical drawings and studies you made, even though he found them rather lacking a certain flair - they were cold and unfeeling, they weren’t conveying emotion. Skillful as you were, the artist found himself to be in the presence of a like minded individual, even if you may not share the same exact views as he did. Looking out the window, he saw that you lived deep into the woods with no clear pathway - which meant you were not one for going out. Good thing is, you were both well hidden here, and he could take time to heal fully before returning to his work.


	3. Flirt

You woke up in the morning feeling as if you were undead, bones aching and muscles strained from the uncomfortable position you slept in. Jhin was back in bed, laying down facing upwards - his hands tangled together, he looked as if he was in deep thought. 

“You didn’t murder me in my sleep.” you spoke groggily and attempted to get up, but feeling as if your joints were petrified. You heard him scoff.

“Tell me, darling.” Jhin replied, no time wasted on small talk. “What do I owe you for saving my life?” his voice was calm and melodic, his body not moving while he spoke. 

“Hmm. Your name would be nice to start with?” you asked.

“Well, people call me-” he spoke briefly before getting interrupted.

"The Golden Demon. I know.” you stated plainly. “And I know what you do, I’ve heard the tales plenty, and now I’ve seen it as well.” your eyes drifted to Jhin, who was slightly aghast at your impoliteness, with his head now turned to you, while you were pondering your words. “I also know you’re pretty much human by the way you bleed, so... Do you have a name? You’re gonna be here for a few days, your wound needs to heal.” you knew it would not be long till it was fully recovered, but you were hoping you’d find out more about him.

“Of course. Khada Jhin. Just ‘Jhin’ is fine, dear.” he got up and took your hand, pressing the cold lips of his mask against it. “And before you ask, it’s a stage name.” he added.

You raised an eyebrow.

"And you, my friend?" he continued.

In return, you told him your name. “Pleasure to finally meet you then, Jhin.” the fact that he was half naked made you slightly uncomfortable. “I washed your tunic.” you pointed out. 

“I supposed as much, and I took the liberty of washing it three times more. Just making sure it’s clean.” 

“...Right.” you noticed he enjoyed doing things times four - four victims. You would’ve been the fifth, yet he stopped. Four marks on his gun, four times he’s washed his tunic as well, once by you and thrice by him. “You must be hungry, you were passed out all day. Would you like something to eat?” you asked him.

“I cannot accept it. It would require me to remove my mask.” Jhin replied.

“You’ve gotta eat something, though. If you’re interested in my offer, feel free to go in the kitchen and eat, I’ll make sure to give you some privacy.” you assured him.

“That will be perfect, then.” he stated dryly.

“Before I leave you alone, put this on when you can. Please.” you grabbed a blouse and gave it to him; it was one of yours, but you gave him one of your loose ones. On him, it might look a bit strange, but it had to be certainly better than watching him walk around bare-chested. 

Jhin pulled the garment on him, struggling slightly and wiggling into it. He laughed joyfully and snorted just a little bit, looking himself in the mirror. “Gods, I look ridiculous. But If you insist, I’m afraid I can’t deny my host her requirements.” the blouse clung to him, stretching on his back and making you think that you preferred Jhin bare-chested. 

You smiled awkwardly and tried not to laugh as you retreated into your study. 

Once inside, you saw your drawings tidied up and stacked nicely on top of each other. On your desk, you saw your drawings of Jhin from last night - he had taken the liberty to offer critique on it and add notes, his handwriting was clear and neat, his words written in cursive. He pointed out that your shadows were not quite right and that you should stop smudging the pencil with your hand. It dirties the drawing, makes it look messy and amateurish. Another note pointed out the flaws in depicting his mask, he drew over it to correct it, making it look better. After all, he was an artist. And quite a fine one at that. Next to your papers, you noticed a small rose next to a drawing of you, sleeping. “Where did he get a rose?” you wondered, and went to put it in a glass vase. “Dammit.” you cursed. Returning to the drawing, it was clean, his style was unique. His lines were certain and the way he shaded meant he handled the pencil masterfully. It looked as if he put in more effort into the details of your face, making you look blissful in your slumber.

To your dismay, you found Jhin both repulsive and intriguing; a little more than that would be dangerous, yet you could not help it. Was the rose a sign of fondness, and the drawing a letter of gratitude, mirroring yours? Were they a threat? It very well may be both. Nonetheless, seeing Jhin so vulnerable and so human yesterday compared to his legend and fame only made you feel quite empathic to him. You felt drawn to him, accompanied by an underlying fear of dying and stepping in the arms of a killer. Getting close to him was a game you felt like playing, albeit a dangerous one. His voice allured your thoughts, and he was a mystery you wanted to solve.

You stared at the rose, which was emanating a strange magic that proved it was not of entirely worldly origin. Its smell was pungent, persistent, more so than a normal rose. It drew you to it and you touched its petals. They felt soft and warm, captivating you slightly. “Jhin?” you called out. “Where did you get this rose?”

“Magic! Isn’t it wonderful?” he replied from across the house, his voice clear, undisturbed by his mask. After a pause, you heard Jhin get up - you heard his footsteps approach, yet you did not anticipate him coming in behind you, close enough so that you could hear his breath. He took the rose from your hands, plucking a petal from it and turning it into a stiff jewel right before your eyes - it was not ruby, nor was it something you’ve seen before. It looked just like a normal petal, yet it was shiny and had the appearance of glass. “Please take this as a sign of good faith from me and in thanks for saving my life.” his voice was obstructed. He placed the jewel in your palm, still behind you. “It’s alright. You may turn around.” 

There stood Jhin before you, looking at you with both eyes - he lacked the eel-skin leather under his mask. His eyes were a dark washed out blue, and there was a cold kindness in them. The knot in your throat was growing faster, and your breathing was as heavy as your heart beat. It was not fear you felt, but infatuation. You felt yourself blush, your face becoming warm as you felt him so close, face to face with you.

“Thank you.” you smiled, and looked at Jhin sheepishly, who was now looking around. You took the rose petal and put it in your pocket. “I think I’ll make it into a necklace or brooch.” it was so that you’d have a memory of this encounter. Besides, it would be a very unique piece of jewelry.

“Do make sure it’s gold if you do.” Jhin turned his head to you, his eyes closing and opening slowly, looking at you. By now, you were standing between his legs, with him leaning on your desk, palms resting on its flat surface. His head was tilted slightly as he watched you. Jhin was tall, the proportions of his body and his thin frame made him look slightly lanky, albeit cat-like. Supple, elegant, mysterious.

There was a silence between you for a few moments where neither of you knew how to act, an awkwardness settling in until Jhin broke the silence.

“Thank you for the food, also. You’re too kind to me, and you happened to make dumplings. I don’t think they speak tales of my food preferences, but this was a nice coincidence.” he spoke, bowing his head slightly. He was uncomfortable - this wasn’t really following his play, the scene he imagined in his head wasn’t going to go like this. He was to thank you, and be on his way. Yet there was something inside of him, something about you that kept him sticking around. The blouse he wore did not help, amplifying the uncomfortable feeling and being mocked by its restraining tightness. “And truth be told, I hope my tunic is dry by now - your blouse is clearly not... a good fit for me.” Jhin tugged at the collar in hopes of proving his point further, his words an understatement.

He enjoyed the sound of your laugh as a reaction to his words - a sound he doesn't usually hear, but he admitted to himself that it’s a melody that’s rather pleasant. He looked at you and there was a small tear in your eye, it was clear you were trying not to laugh harder at his dismay. He knew he had captivated you. Jhin took a stance before you, putting his hand dramatically over his chest, forgetting about the wound and smacking it a tad too hard. He flinched a bit, but his act had to continue - “Ah, forgive me, my dear. I do not specialize in comedy” his voice was ridiculously cheesy, “I prefer a little bit of…” and, as he spoke his last word, he laid down suddenly on his back, hand to his forehead. “...DRAMA!” he shouted as he laid down on your desk faking a death, arm sticking up for a second before falling limp on his chest. He laid there while you were laughing, a moment he dreadfully enjoyed too much. For him, it was very mundane and boorish, but it was a few of life’s guilty pleasures he indulged in. An audience who enjoyed themselves, even if it was just one person, was enough for him. 

He lingered there a while too long as your laughter faded. “That was very funny.” you got closer to him and overlooked his body, his eyes still closed. “You can get up now. C’mon!” you tried to grab him by his arm and shoulder, and he suddenly pulled you by your neck, close to him. His grip, while tight, was gentle.

Jhin had opened his eyes and you both looked at each other. “I may have done more drama than comedy, my darling, but I never did romance.” there was a sadness in his look and your heart was beating too hard. You kept yourself from fully weighing on him as to not touch his chest and wound. “I know you want me. I see it in your eyes, in your movement.”

There was a heat in your face that turned you red, feeling Jhin pulling you even closer, his actions speaking against his words and better judgement. “Your wound, Jhin.” you barely managed to whisper.

And with those words, you were pressed you hard against his chest, hips bucking forward as he groaned in pain and pleasure, a gesture you found strange and quite forward. You cupped the back of his head in your hand as a knee-jerk reaction, feeling his silky hair between your fingers. He wore his locks in a mohawk of sorts, his sides in a buzzcut while the middle was slightly too long and gently slicked back. You could smell him, the faint aroma of perfume, obstructed by the musky smell of sweat and smoke. Your other hand was beside his shoulder, pulling yourself away from him. 

“I am, however, willing to indulge you.” Jhin spoke as he got both of you up. “I admit, dear, there’s something about you that I adore, if I may be blunt.” he spoke as he grabbed your chin gently, seemingly studying your face.

You were left stunned at his words, unsure if this was just another act he was putting up for your amusement. Nevertheless, it was something you had never felt in a long time and it was something you wanted to risk, and you were close, face to face with the Golden Demon and under his piercing gaze. “You’re not wrong.” you grabbed Jhin’s wrist and held it for a while before moving down to his hand, studying it and the way it intertwined with yours. “Would you like to follow me, then?” your tone was polite.

“Where to?” Jhin replied, his tone curious and voice low and husky. His question remained unanswered. He had no qualms with the lack of answer, following you around the small house, you led him back to the bedroom. 

“The desk would be a bit uncomfortable, wouldn’t it?” you flirted.


	4. The art of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what y'all came here for. Sure hope I did smut justice. I tried to keep it softly worded and true to life.

The bed was still slightly messy but neither of you seemed to mind. Jhin was feeling strange, this was something he thought he had left behind a long time ago, yet the simplicity of it all was enthralling him. A beautiful woman who saved his life longing after the ugly man who has only taken lives. It was so very painfully obvious and boring to him. He was one of the main characters in this plain plot, and he was seeing no escape - Jhin was already drawn in too much. 

Yet, he felt the need to speak. “Darling, I cannot give you what you’re looking for.” he stopped you in your tracks, his back was turned to the bed as you were facing him. “I cannot allow you to tie yourself to me.” he held your arm to his chest. You felt his heart beat fast and heavy. “And I don’t want you to feel my absence when I leave.”

“I’m not looking for anything but your company right now, damn the consequences.” you replied, coming as close to him as he allowed it. “I don’t get to touch someone else often, let alone someone like _you_.” you sighed.

Jhin’s heart ached as he mentally fought against himself and his better judgement, but he was lying to himself as he spoke to you, your honeyed words enticing him further. He’d revel in hearing your screams - whether of pain or pleasure, and he enjoyed the way you had no fear or shame in front of him. It all played out like the things he hated, all the sappy romance stories he used to read when he was young.

You closed the gap between the both of you and grabbed Jhin’s blouse and pulled it up slightly. “I love the thrill, Jhin. It stirs me more than I’d like to admit.” your hands tugging softly but desperately at his shirt, raising it. “May I?” you asked.

“You may.” Jhin affirmed as he let himself be undressed by you - this would be the second time you saw him like this, only it was for a completely different purpose. As you freed his torso of your too small blouse, you felt the heat of his body intensify. You looked at him in admiration, eating him up just by looking at his chiselled body. Fearfully and cautiously touching his chest, you closed your eyes as you caressed his torso, his skin so warm and soft, it was mesmerizing. The way you felt was guilty - for indulging as much as you are into this moment, and for letting yourself into the embrace of one of the most dangerous men of Ionia. It's as if he was a forbidden fruit you had to have.

Jhin felt just as guilty as you did - this was not something he thought he’d ever do, and it was such a strange feeling. He was numb to the whole situation yet he couldn’t help but continue. His cheeks were blazing and his trembling, unsure hands were trying to make a form of art he was unacquainted with - there was passion in him but he was a novice. He felt as if he was a potter that touched clay for the first time, a sculptor with no tools or vision. He was helpless against his wants, and he hated it. His hands fearfully touched you, afraid to not break you into pieces. He knew of only one way to make art, but he had created an inner mantra that he would not shatter you, the object of his timid affection, the savior of his life.

Your touch was reassuring to him as you hesitantly brought your lips close to his neck, tongue sticking out a little bit, just a few millimeters shy off his skin. You were both unsure of one another, scared of doing the wrong thing. This scenario felt shoehorned, and you were both improvising actors.

He was the romance novice and you were the fearful lover. Two puzzle pieces trying to fit.

You kissed his neck gently, and your insides felt as if they were set ablaze, a hunger deep within emerging for the man before you - and it was a touch so innocent Jhin felt like he never did before. He wanted to roam his hands all over you and make love to you in a way he’d only defile you and strip you of your innocence - he wanted to tie you up and have you beg for him. Yet he wanted to kiss you so badly, feel his lips on your skin and see how you taste, and feel everything for himself. He was greedy in his passion and he knew it, so he was struggling to not take you over that very moment. Yet, he wanted you to enjoy yourself, so he fought hard against his impulses, his very own killer instinct. The predator that forced himself into prey.

You kept feeling him up, lovingly caressing his shoulder as you continued to lick and kiss his neck, and you bit him slightly. Jhin was lost in pleasure as he felt you cover him like a cloud of smoke. The way he lightly moaned as he felt the bite on his neck made your pulse rise.

“Don’t be afraid to bite harder, dear.” he spoke in between breaths, his hands grasping you tighter. His voice was now hushed, his tone demanding. “I do enjoy it, so don’t hold back.” he felt dirty talking like this, but it was something he wanted too much - he enjoyed pain as much as pleasure, and mixing them both was a little bit short of ecstasy.

And so you did, from a kiss, to another lick, you teased him with your teeth every now and then, and with each tease you were rewarded by heavy breathing or deep gasps. Your hand was moving from his back to his throat, while the other went down to his behind, squeezing it gently, eliciting a few bucks of his hips. Both of you were still standing by the bed. 

“We ought to be more comfortable like this.” Jhin smirked under his mask and pulled you down with him on the bed. 

You fell once again atop of him and pressed his injury, making him slightly moan. Surprised by his action and the feeling of you against him so tightly, him between your legs and face in the crook of his neck, you froze in place and opened your eyes. You distanced yourself slightly, falling beside him. You were looking at him and studying him in the light of the moon, candles almost snuffed by themselves. He was wonderful, yet you could not see his face still. “What happens if I asked you to take off your mask?” you asked, your hand over his chest as you whispered in his ear.

Jhin pondered that himself, stiffening a bit, a jolt of discomfort ran through him. “No one’s seen me without it.” Is he willing to fully denounce his fame and name in lieu of his humanity just for a night of pleasure and knowing someone knows? It was a tough decision. He paused. He ran his fingers across your cheek, a surprising but welcome touch which you leaned into. “As much as I’d love to kiss you, dear,” He sighed. “it’s one thing I cannot do easily on a whim.” he saw the look of disappointment on your face, one he anticipated nor did he dismiss it.

“I understand.” and with those words you were back on your business, giving him a kiss on his masks’ lips. “Maybe one day I’ll get to see you. But until then…” you stopped as you went back on top of him, grabbing his wrists and pinning him on the bed. “The rest of your body will do.” you started kissing him on his neck, rougher than before.

You bit into it hard, and the sound Jhin made was something that turned you on so much it would be embarrassing to your whole being. But you did not mind, as he seemed to enjoy it just as much as you did. You bit into his flesh again, and Jhin couldn’t help himself but moan loudly as he kept himself from worming under you. You kept biting as you heard the symphony of his voice go higher each time you did so, and you bit him so hard you tasted iron. The sounds he made were so beautiful and perfect you only wanted to make him as loud as he could be. “Your moans are very musical. I like them.” you whispered to him.

Jhin was on the verge of bliss. The way the slight drip of blood fell from his neck next to sweat was a feeling he could not deny excited him. He was letting himself go, he had forgotten the feeling of restraint, and this was a place where he could feel once more. His carnal urges took him over as he became a puppet in your hands, wanting to be hurt and loved all together. It was a feeling he shamefully longed for, and as much as he hated to show it to you, he felt the need to be wanted like this. Knowing that, despite feeling like he was not perfect, and his face felt far from beautiful, he was enough to be wanted by you. Your touch only proved more and more addictive, and he hated himself for falling down a rabbit hole he knew there was no escape from.

“Gods,” Jhin whispered, his breathing heavy. His wrists struggled against your hands and weight, yet he had no trouble knocking you over. It was your turn to see what your effect was on him. “You cannot imagine what you’re doing to me.” he was on top of you, but he didn’t know what to do. Jhin came closer to you, foreheads resting against each other, your eyes were looking straight at his, seeking deep inside them for the weakness of lust. “This feeling. I hate it. But I can’t help it when I see the way you look at me.” he ran his fingers through your hair, and with his other arm he brought you closer. “That you see me not as a monster to be hated, feared; but the opposite. It’s so pathetic, yet I don’t know why I want it, nor deserve it.” he spoke harshly as he grinded slowly against you, his legs trembling. “I don’t want to surrender to your touch, but I’m afraid I already have.” his voice was weak, words were spoken softly as he caressed your face, then neck, then breasts.

You were drowning in this affair as well - the feeling of taming a beast, a demon, a killer. Playing this scenario together was a very simple game, where you’d chase one another's pleasure and affection. “Jhin.” you whispered his name, and if it was as if you put a spell on him - you sloppily kissed his shoulder, grabbing his ass and pushing himself onto you. You bit his earlobe as you moved your hands to his back and dug your nails into his skin, as if you were clinging to him in hopes of breaking your physical boundaries, unable to pull him closer onto you.

His face felt flushed and his heart stood still, “ _You’ve awoken something deep inside me._ ” He spoke to you in a whisper, his throat dry and words barely came out as his desire was painful, lust tormenting him.

You were flushed, and you were getting wetter with every word spoken by him. You rolled him over and sat on top of him, letting all your inhibitions loose as you pressed your hips against him, breathing heavily. The dark green shirt you were wearing was loose, cut in a V-shaped neckline held together weakly by some strings, and your tight black pants in which it was tucked were becoming as wet as your undergarments. Your hands roamed over his bare chest, which was heaving deeply. His skin felt so right and beautiful under your touch, the mounds of his muscles were as subtle as a gentle breeze. You looked down on Jhin, whose hands were holding your hips, his head tilted backwards ever so slightly. “Tell me what you want, Jhin.”

“Hurt me. Make me feel _everything_. I will let you be the artist and I will be your muse.” his hand roamed higher to your shirt, tugging at it and holding on to you by your rib cage, thumb resting just below your breast.

“I’m not sure how you’d want me to hurt you.” you said, seeking advice.

“Hmm,” he thought. “Let’s start with what you were doing earlier. Bite me, but not just on my neck, as much as I enjoy that.” 

Nodding gently, you went down on Jhin and started kissing his abdomen, licking and leaving a trail of saliva all over his lower belly. You moved onto his hips, where he was slightly sensitive given his reaction - a quick twitch - and placing a few pecks on his skin before sinking your teeth into his skin, making Jhin gasp loudly. He placed a hand on your head as he played with your hair, tugging it whenever you did something he liked. Your mouth went in search for another area to please, to worship, and found itself near his chest; namely, you swirled your tongue around his nipple and bit him gently, “Harder. Please.” Jhin begged as you sunk your bite deeper. A guttural moan escaped Jhin, making him dig his fingers and nails in your flesh, and pulling on your hair hard. With one hand you caressed his torso as you continued to kiss him all over, then moved it to where you had bit him on his hip, squeezing it gently, then moving it around his pants. Your mouth went back to his neck, closer to his ear, where you let him hear your breathing for a moment before you palmed his crotch as you bit his neck, synchronizing biting and squeezing. His reaction turned you on so much you could only keep doing what you were doing to him, the way he seemed to enjoy himself was a very pleasant feeling, yet you changed the pace from time to time to give him time to breathe. 

Jhin was a little bit embarrassed by how easily you could control him, and he thought he was lucky you couldn’t see his face. His mouth was agape slightly, his lips begging to be kissed, yet they couldn’t; it was the most wonderful pain he could feel. The sting in them and the need to lick your lips and body was mightier than his restraint.

You felt his hand cover your eyes in the heat of the moment as he took off his mask and you felt his soft lips as he kissed you briefly, his tongue licking your lower lip before your own could get a taste of him. As quick as it came, it was gone, his mask was back on and he took his hand off your eyes. 

“Fuck,” you breathed out, looking at him with a gaze he had never seen before. There was wonder, lust, love, sadness in your eyes. “Fuck.” you repeated, keeping your eyes on Jhin. You needed more of him, the stir of his kiss was an unbearable tease, leaving you wanting.

He felt as if he made a mistake, which it was. It felt so nice, and kissing was something he hasn’t experienced. But it wasn’t enough. It was just one. He needed to kiss you three more times, at least. His eyes were filled with lust and sadness, this whole situation was a bittersweet happening for him as much as it was for you. He looked at you. “I’m sorry, dear.” he just had to.

You lightened up as Jhin watched with curiosity. Your mischievous smile gave away what little surprise you had left in you. “What if I don’t see you, only feel you?” you took the sash which was holding your pants up and placed it in his hands. “If you’re willing, I want you to blindfold me, and I think this could be a workaround.”

Jhin looked at you hesitantly, and he couldn’t help but smile under his mask. “Yes.” and just like that, he took the sash from your hands. He still felt as if he needed you to touch every part of him. “But first, I’d like you to undress me, take your time.” he spoke as he put the sash away, then guiding your hands to his hips. His hands stayed a moment longer on yours, before he pulled them away and brushed them against your shoulders and neck. If he didn’t feel vulnerable before, he sure did now. The weakness he displayed was a different type of pain, one that meant he needed someone else. It burned when you touched him, and he felt it linger more than it should. 

You started undoing the knot in his rope which substituted a belt, it was nothing special; a velvety green bundle of strings with golden rings, holding the ends in place. Then you tried to take off his armor on his legs, which proved more of a struggle than a pleasure and Jhin couldn’t help but chuckle at your incompetence.

“Well, don’t just laugh. It’s not like I wear armor. Help a girl out.” you huffed as you pulled to no avail in hopes of taking it off.

“Who am I to deny a lady some assistance?” his tone was cheerful, yet seductive. He sat back up and undoing the clasps holding the shin guards in place, followed by the foot gear he wore. “Now you know.” he whispered in your ear as he laid back down. “I believe there’s a couple more steps in this… process, though.” He said smugly.

You raised your eyebrows and smirked as you pulled off his pants, leaving only his undergarments on. You hesitated as you were pulling those off as well, looking at Jhin for reassurance, yet his mask would conceal any sign of it. He put his hands over yours and helped you see him as he was - a man. Nothing too special, yet he was beautiful in his simplicity. You felt as if you were overdressed for the occasion. “Would you like to do the same to me?” you ask, hesitantly.

“Come to me.” Jhin demanded when he stood up next to the bed. “Now, turn around.” you did as he said, and you felt his hands over your lower belly, then pulling you closely by your hips. You heard him inhale deeply, followed by a sigh that matched it. He took the hem of your shirt in his hands and slipped his hands under it. As he touched you all over, he also took your shirt off bit by bit, resting his chin on your shoulder. “I think I’d rather be the audience to your performance.” he took your hands and placed them where he’d left the shirt. 

You pulled the shirt over your head, your hair becoming ruffled as you did so. You felt Jhin’s hands set it back into place, then his unsure hands rested back on your shoulders.

He felt intoxicated by your presence, and this feeling. He was used to being the orchestrator of plays, the ones in this mind. This one, however, had two lead writers and you were one of them alongside him, the scenario starring the both of you.

You started taking off your pants as well, and being so close to Jhin your bottom grinded against him, making him bite his lip hard and closing his eyes. Your underwear quickly followed and just so, you were two humans seeking each other in the dark room lit now lit by only the moon, looking to be one. You heard Jhin speak softly, yet he was clear in his demand. 

“Don’t turn around.” his voice clear once more, you heard a small thump as his mask hit the bed, you then felt as your sash from earlier covered your eyes as Jhin tied a knot behind your head, securing it in place. You felt as he turned you around, holding you tightly in place by your shoulders.

The emotion Jhin felt was overwhelming, and the lust he needed to satisfy overcame him as his lips came crashing down on yours, a kiss so desperate and clumsy that only reflected years of loneliness within his work. You felt just as overwhelmed as he did, seeing him break before you like this. You pulled him in an embrace as you pushed him back on the bed, his hips straddled between your legs as he sat upwards, holding you on his lap. The feeling between your cores was a deep sensation, heating both of you up. Jhin grabbed your ass tight as he held onto you for dear life with his other hand, afraid you’d leave him wanting and bitter, reminiscing his youthful unrequited love. He kept kissing you with a thirst you haven’t ever seen, his passion burning you up and consuming every inch of your being, you now knew how Jhin became more than the man he is, the legend of the feared Golden Demon. He poured so much energy and passion in doing what he does, into making art, and into making you his own. Your lips together felt so right as he sucked your tongue, your lower lip, hungrily taking more and more of your affection. You could only hold onto him as well, as you raised your hips and positioned yourself to finally give the both of you the feeling of one. Jhin dug his nails into your back as he breathed out when your slit touched his head, the feeling of wetness was something so filthy and so desirable, the only thing he could do was whimper against your lips. You slowly, and achingly, descended onto him. You wanted to feel him as much as he wanted to feel you - his member was not too much, not too little, and it brought just the right amount of pain for you. You both exhaled as you completed each other, and you felt Jhin groan and tilt his head backwards. You searched for his exposed neck as you grinded onto him, biting it and scratching his back, sending him waves upon waves of pleasure. The way you rode him left him wanting more, more, more. There was not enough of you. He thrusted into you roughly yet slowly, keeping you close to him, feeling the heat of your whole body. He grabbed you by your chin and started kissing you once more, for a third time, as you kept the painful rhythm of pleasure. As he was approaching his release, so were you. He gave you one final kiss as he came alongside you. Both of you came down from the high pretty quickly and only left you hanging onto each other, and both of you were a panting mess.

Yet neither of you wanted to let go. You wanted more of him, and he wanted more of you. The greed consumed both of you. You stood up, and heard him speak as he took care of you. “I want this night to last with you. If we do this, I would regret not taking my time.” you heard him stand up as well after you, grabbing you by your thighs as you wrapped your arms around his neck hastily. “I want to hear you scream, not of pain but of pleasure, darling.” Jhin settled you down back into bed, as you felt him hovering above you. “You know that every play has many acts. Usually… four.” he spoke next to you, before he laughed dryly. “I’m lying, of course. There’s not a set number. Mine have four. Fortunately or unfortunately for you.”

“And what’s my role in the next one?” you smirked as you felt Jhin starting to touch you again, his fingers toying with your lips, tugging at them as you took your tongue out to lick them. He then moved them to your slit, fingering you lazily, playfully and tenderly.

“The subject of my worship.” he whispered in your ear as he started to kiss you from neck to breasts, his hand slithering around your womanhood. You felt him toying around with your lips, teasing around the entrance before you felt his fingers dancing inside you. His kissing came close to your nether region and he began licking and fingering you, making you squirm and yelp, holding your hand over mouth to muffle your moans. His rhythm was making you drunk with lust, your hips rolling into a motion that was also making him want you once more. 

“Let me hear you, love.” he spoke between your legs lowly, and you could feel the vibrations in his voice tingle against your skin, along with his hot breath. You rested your legs on him as you let yourself become the vessel of his will, like clay in his hands. His name became like a prayer between your screams, and he reveled in every single one each time you called it out. You came closer to your release as he relentlessly sought out your pleasure. Once Jhin found your breaking point, he brought your orgasm down gently by continuing to play with you slower and slower until he stopped.

“Didn’t think you’d be so good at this.” you breathed out, closing your legs together. 

“An artist must improvise.” Jhin replied, coming back next to you, resting on his arm. You felt him move the stranded hairs on your forehead away. “What would you like to do for a third act, darling?” he came closer to you, kissing your neck lazily. Jhin couldn’t keep his hands off of you as he spoke.

“Allow me to return the favour. I’ll need some guidance, though.” you stated as you searched for his lips, tasting yourself on them. They were wet and slippery, and he welcomed each kiss as if it would be his last. 

“Don’t forget, dear. You can’t get away with just one.” he smirked as he pulled your lips together. He hungrily let himself mold into your arms as you continued his gesture. Kissing him was such a lovely endeavour; it was like sharing secrets, it felt like a pinky promise, a feeling of two beings connecting deeper with each one. You could not take your lips off of his, yet he broke them apart to breathe in and look at the sight before him. It was unfair, seeing you wanting, greedy, with lips swollen and aching after his. He felt pity as you could not enjoy the same experience as he was. Jhin gave you one smooch and pulled you on top of him, helping you out on navigating his body as you had no sight to do so.

“Start here.” Jhin directed you to his lips, you felt were pulsating, slightly wet. You caressed him gently and placed a sweet fourth kiss on them, as you started to find your own way around his body by touching him before you move, as he left himself drift and enjoy himself. “Please.” he whispered, running fingers through your hair. “Make me feel everything.” 

You grabbed his hand and placed it over yours. “Move my hand where you want me to touch you.”

His first move was on his chest, above his wound. “If this leaves a scar, I’d be glad. That way, I know this is real and not just some cruel dream my deepest desires have created.” he spoke, moving your hands above his heart. “This beats for art, my work. That is my true love. But this,” he brought your hand on top of his head, “my mind. You’ll always be there" he whispered, "...despite my best efforts to keep you away.” Jhin sighed.

“Jhin.” the way you said his name so lovingly as you held his cheek in your palm, made him not regret his decision to surrender himself and expose himself the way he did. Both of you were lonely hearts aching to feel again, and you’re as relieved as he is he can be vulnerable like this. He caught you by your shoulders tightly and brought you close to him, where he could whisper to you. You felt his hands holding you in place firmly, one of them now behind your head and one hitched in the flesh of your back. Jhin’s breath was heavy, and there was a second where he swallowed dryly, not wanting to let go.

He called out your name weakly, one final plea to you. “ _Love me_.”

And so you did. 

You ran your tongue all over his body, kissing him endlessly, guiding yourself with your hands. You started by working your way down to his very own core, grabbing his legs and kissing his inner thighs. His member throbbing with need, you gave him a lick as you took him in your mouth, your tongue swirling against its head, wanting to make Jhin let go and yell your name. You bobbed your head up and down, playing around with your tongue and keeping it up as long as you could. You gave it a small bite, making Jhin moan faster and faster, his hips bucking and squirming wildly as you brought him close to release. As he came, you licked him clean, the salty taste overwhelming your mouth as he clinged to the bed sheets as tight as he could. He yelled out a final moan as you took him in one last time and gave him a slow lick. He was left as a panting mess, with you above him. You wiped your mouth of residue, kissed his body on your way back up, each peck a promise, a gesture of your devotion. You ended your act by kissing his neck once again, lazily; you could hear him breathe fast as he felt like a mess in your hands.

Jhin was left stunned, yet there was something missing in this whole affair. A finale. The big reveal. Him. He wanted to let himself fully known to you, despite his fears.

“Are you ready for the final act, dear?” he looked over to you, panting. “You don’t need to do anything, really.” he spoke as he leaned over you. “Just enjoy yourself, you’ve worked so hard. The rose petal doesn’t feel like a very good compensation for my life.”

“I assure you, that and the company you’ve kept me so far, has proven enough _and_ satisfactory. But by all means, don’t let me interrupt you.” you said as you felt him start placing pecks on your neck.

He wrapped his arms around your back, pulling you up. “Keep your eyes closed. Only open them if you want to after I take off your blindfold.” What is he thinking? Showing himself to you would mean he took the risk of having you as a liability. He trusted you enough, after you’d saved his life and showed him more affection than he ever felt in his whole life. With shaking hands, he took his mask from its resting place on the bed, and looked at it before placing it in your hands.

Jhin undid your blindfold and you felt it fall on your shoulders. You kept your eyes closed. He felt a bit disappointed by your decision, yet he couldn’t help himself. “I know you’re afraid.” he pondered. “And for good reason.” he spoke plainly. 

“It’s not too late to put it back on if you changed your mind, Jhin. I just don’t want to die if I see you. Simple as that.” you replied, brows furrowed and worry written across your face.

Jhin brought you in an embrace, whispering in your ear. “I don’t know how much my promise is worth to you given I do what I do, but I promise I won’t kill you. This… place. This night.” he sat in front of you as he took the mask from your hands. “It feels like a little secret, doesn’t it?” he spoke calmly, melancholy creeping up in his voice.

“And if I see you, I fear you’ll never return. That this night meant nothing? But if it’s your wish, I can’t stand between you and it.” you stated, a knot in your throat forbidding you from speaking further.

“There is a way to keep me coming back. You just don’t know that you know it.” Jhin replied, his hand resting on your shoulder, his thumb caressing you slowly.

“Alright. I’ll open my eyes.” you spoke decidedly, letting him know of your choice.

Your words took Jhin by surprise. As he was readying up to tie his mask back on, he let it down on the bed instead. “As you wish.”

_You slowly opened your eyes as your eyes met a pair of blue ones, staring right back at you. Jhin, the man before you, was surprisingly average yet there was an elegance to his face that made him handsome. It’s shape was adorned with sharp features: high, pronounced cheekbones; a sharp, clean shaven, lined jaw upon which a pair of lips were resting - the same lips you never want to stop kissing. The upper lip was thin, yet his bottom one was thicker, though a bit red and swollen. His chin was a nice form that brought everything in the lower part of the face in a beautiful structure. His eyes were slightly slanted, underneath which slight eye bags crept upon. His skin was immaculate otherwise, he seemed to be somewhere in his twenties, and his eyebrows were sharp and well kept, met in between by a faintly hooked nose._

You stared at Jhin for a while longer, studying his face and every inch of him. You lingered your eyes on his lips, becoming obsessed with them in the instant you got a taste of them. You reached a hand and touched his cheek and ran a thumb over his lower lip, then looking deep into his eyes, which were gazing back at you. “Was this the final act?” you asked.

Jhin took your hand in his and laid it down gently on his thigh. “I sure hope not. I wanted it to end with a little flourish and a satisfactory end.” he smirked, and you couldn’t help but go in for another kiss.

You opened your eyes and so did Jhin while you kissed each other, looking deeply inside of each other's gaze in search for the deepest desires that could yet be fulfilled. The way he looked at you when you broke off the kiss, with his eyes half closed and filled with lust, made you putty in place and if you had any resistance to him or his charms before, now you’re a lost cause to Jhin. The Golden Demon stole your soul along with your heart, which now yearns only for him.

The feeling was mutual. Jhin would do anything to have someone like you love someone like him. The fact that you accepted him as he is, ugly as he sees himself, only made him want to make you his forever.

And so, Jhin crawled over you, your eyes looking into each other. You placed your arms around him as he started kissing you gently, yet passionately. The way his lips kissed yours spoke of unspoken things, his breath hot on you. “Darling.” he exhaled, placing another peck on your lips, marking another set of four. “Let me take you and make love to you as you deserve.” his voice was low, his forehead nudging your head aside as he started kissing your neck. “I want to show you my love, my passion.” he kept whispering sweet nothings into your ear as you clung tighter and tighter to him, your hips and legs dancing around his in a tango of lust and carnal desires. “I need to feel you around me, drown in your touch.” his words were like poetry written for your heart only, and it led you to move under his warmth and embrace. You raised your legs around his hips and you felt him grind against you in the slowest pace he could muster. “Tell me how much you want _me_.” he softly said as his voice cracked.

“Jhin.” you called out to him, bringing him to a halt. He looked at you with a piercing gaze, worry written along his face. “Make me yours.” you told him, barely breathing, smothered by his weight, warmth, and the overwhelming feeling of his presence. You started feeling strongly about Jhin, and as you spoke, he connected his lips to yours, gently inserting himself inside of you. The feeling of fullness you felt as he wrapped himself completely in you was a feeling you’d never wish to end. The way his throbbing member felt inside you as he stopped after every slow thrust was blissfully perfect. He kept making love to you for what felt like an eternity, as you pushed him aside, then have him under you. The new angle hit you harder than before, slightly painful, making you moan harder; Jhin grabbed your breasts and played around with them as you rode him, then he pulled you closer to him. His face was flushed and his eyes were closed, his mouth open wider than before with his tongue resting at the edge of his teeth, slightly pointing out. He gave his lips a lick as he continued to thrust into you, making your heart flutter. “Let me help you with that.” you whispered as your face got closer to his, him still inside you, now fucking you lazily. You started kissing his lips, but it was more licking than kissing at this point; your tongue relentlessly toying with his, desperate to feel him as deep as you could. There was plenty of bodily fluids going around as both of you got sloppier and sloppier, getting exhausted but not tired of each others’ bodies. You pushed through it, not conceding to stopping your pleasure. You were afraid he’d leave after, and you’ll never get to feel Jhin again. He noticed you were barely keeping up, your thighs trembling as you submitted, finally, to falling on top of him.

“Do you want me to take back over?” he politely asked. He did so once you gave him a nod of approval, he picked up the pace in your stead as his stamina was stronger than yours; he was getting rougher now, and he didn’t hold back his groans, sighs, nor moans, as he brought both of you to the brink of orgasm. 

You opened your eyes, and he was eye-fucking you as much as he was actually doing so physically. Once your eyes met, you felt his gaze soften under yours as he furrowed his eyebrows, squeezing his eyes shut. Once he came, you also felt yourself on the edge of another orgasm, unable to look at him, riding out the feeling and falling limp under him, completely exhausted. Jhin also collapsed, holding himself from falling down on you by leaning on his elbows, his face buried in the crook of your neck and pillow, breathing heavily. 

You embraced him tightly, holding his head by the back of it. “You’re pretty amazing at this, you know.” you told him between your heavy breaths. Jhin only laughed through his nose as he exhaled, having almost no energy left.

His arm wrapped around you, not acknowledging your words. He believed he did a decent job, but it felt as if he could do so much more to you. He has yet done as he willed with you. “Do you like pain, darling?” Jhin asked for future reference.

“Depends how much pain we’re talking about” you laughed nervously, thinking he’d torture you. “I don’t think I’d enjoy my bones being broken or something extreme like that. So yeah, just a little bit, but not in excess.” you sighed. “I think you’re the one who’s looking for more pain, here.” you told him, smiling.

“Ah, shame. I was looking forward to cutting you to little bits and eating you for dinner. You know, like demons do.” his tone was cheerful, but there was clear sarcasm in his words.

“I knew I’d make a decent steak!” you slapped his shoulder jokingly as you felt him bite your skin playfully. “You know, it’s hard to believe that the Golden Demon is throwing jokes at me while I’m having pillow talk with him.” 

Jhin couldn’t really believe it either. He’s never felt so human, so relaxed, in what felt like eons. He felt relieved, yet afraid - afraid he’d never return to his way, that this encounter affected him more than he’d like. As much as he didn’t want to give in to normality, he felt himself drawn to his little secret, you. His guiltiest pleasure. He wishes the dawn never comes, in fear he’d have to leave and get stuck between two worlds. His heart, the art, and his mind, with you on it. He didn’t know what to say for the first time in his life, as he felt conflicted in his path. And so, silence fell upon you both, in a temporary sweet embrace. He stared into nothingness as he fell deep in thought before he closed his eyes, washing his presence of mind away from the moment. He shed a single tear, fearful of his uncertainty. He felt your hand as it wiped it away.

“I’m here.” you promised, heart filled with worry of him. “What’s wrong?”

Jhin refused to answer, his only action was to sigh deeply. He was growing tired and confused. He pressed a single finger to your mouth, before he nested next to you, making himself comfortable and enjoying your presence.

You watched him drift away, brows furrowed as you could only wonder what was going through his mind, which seemed troubled. Once he fell asleep his expression faded, replaced completely by a neutral one. You caressed his shoulder as you covered him with your blanket and placed your hand on his, gently squeezing it as you comfied yourself up to sleep alongside Jhin. Both of you were still naked and you could feel his warmth radiating, his breathing steady. It was a nice feeling of comfort, even knowing who he was.

  
_That night, Jhin dreamt of nothing. The absence of the visions he was used to having was troubling, his mind silent - his slumber felt like it went on for a lifetime, in contrast to you. The dream you were having was as intense as he was in real life, his presence imbued into your unconsciousness as you were running after him, chasing Jhin in a game of tag. There was a certain innocence in it, ceased only by you catching him and rewarded only by an embrace as he pulled you into a dance that felt as if he was conducting your body into impossible shapes. You felt warmth, the bright lighting blinding on you. His presence was engulfing you like magic, surrounding you as he wrapped his arms around your waist, his grip on you desperate. You smelt his scent falling onto you, his rose tainted perfume accompanied by the smell of leather. Jhin’s subtle laugh was present in your mind, ringing loudly and tugging at the strings of your heart. Vivid gusts of color surrounding you, orange, red, gold, pink. Petals flew around, falling gently on the ground. You heard him speak indecipherable words, assuring whispers in your ear, and as he kissed you, you woke up abruptly, heart pounding._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jhin's description based on this FANTASTIC fanart and imagine of him by strangiesart on tumblr.  
> https://strangiesart.tumblr.com/post/189699692527/not-very-amused


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, lotsa fluff!

There was a tear on your cheek, you wiped it away; your dream left you feeling overwhelmed with emotion. You opened your eyes and Jhin was still asleep, his body twisted into an uncomfortable position - he’s going to have some uncomfortable neck pains when he wakes, but you could not do anything to move him. He kicked the blanket off of him and the pillow was in an awkward position as he was clinging to it with an arm. The morning light painted his skin in different shades of gold and pink, sun kissing his aching muscles. You sat for a minute and looked at him, how human he looked and how real he felt with you, and pondered how could such a killer be so different when he was not playing his sadistic game called art. His breathing was soft and he had the same expression he had when he had drifted to sleep before. You ran your hand across his cheek as an affectionate gesture, feeling a slight stubble grow on his jaw. You pulled the covers back on him as you were preparing to wake up and begin the day. You dressed up in the clothes you wore the previous day, and made a beeline to the bathroom to get ready before making breakfast for you and your guest, leaving pleasantries ready for him. 

In the meantime, Jhin had woken up to your absence and saw no sign of you anywhere. He saw his tunic and clothes neatly folded on the chair next to the bed, the whole body too cozy to move beneath the blanket. He felt sore, his muscles aching as if they never did before and his wound did not help the whole situation. He groaned in the pillow and sat there, snoozing lightly as he waited for you to come around. 

As you came back from the kitchen area, you saw his position had shifted as he lazily raised his fingers in a greeting, a faint “Good morning, my darling.” groaned quietly. 

You approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You should get up.” you spoke as you tugged his body gently. “I made us some breakfast, if you want to eat.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” he replied as he struggled to get up. 

His muscles felt as if they were stone as his bones were sore, his whole body screaming in pain. You approached him and helped him sit on the edge of the bed, handing him his clothes as he asked you to do so.

“How are you feeling?” you looked at his face, his brows were in a slight frown, his eyes catching a glimpse of yours as he got dressed.

“Amazing!” he said with a smile as he got up. “Shall we?” he gestured to you to lead the way. He followed you closely, the smell of coffee coming closer as the both of you reached the dining table. “I don’t want to impose, but do you have some tea? If not, coffee is fine.” Jhin asked.

“Oh.” you stopped. “Yes, I do. I’ll prepare you some, just have a seat and make yourself comfortable.” you replied, smiling and pointing your hand to the table.

“That won’t be necessary, dear. Just point me to it and I will make it myself, no need to bother yourself.” he replied, his melodic voice coming back as he was more and more awake.

You gestured him at the cupboards and the pot as you sat at the table, looking at him making his tea. He was very precise in his movements, placing the leaves in groups of four before pouring the water. Time seemed to stand still as you looked at him endearingly, not wanting to take your eyes off of him. His arms were perfect, the way they moved felt like they were liquid. The way his hips and shoulders sat in a contrapposto as he was waiting for the infusion to happen, he was leaning against the counter, looking back at you. Your eyes met in silence, and you felt as if you were under his spell once again. You studied his face once more, you could see it clearly in daylight, and you could see his lips still slightly red from kissing. Reminiscing your affair with him, you smiled and felt your face flush with heat. 

“You do know, dear, that it’s rude to stare.” he said with a blank expression. Jhin turned around and got his cup, bringing it to the table, placing it there and pulling a chair next to you. 

“I’m sorry, Jhin.” you said, as you took a sip of coffee. “But you’re just too beautiful not to stare.” you grinned at him helplessly before burying your gaze in the coffee cup and avoiding his own, now resting upon you. 

Jhin felt himself break into two. No one’s ever told him that before, and it was a feeling he did not know - he felt appreciation from anonymous fans of his work, but nothing compared to praise for his looks, especially coming from you. He put his hand over your wrist, his knee bumping into yours under the table. He met your gaze, and his nose and cheeks were slightly reddening, face riddled with an indescribable emotion as he spoke, “Thank you.” his hand lingered on your wrist before pulling it back, brushing his fingers against yours as he did so.

The two of you sat in silence as you drank your beverages, neither of you hungry enough to eat anything on the table. Your coffee was done way before he had finished his tea, so you now resorted to just eyeing Jhin and learning the way he moved. As soon as he was finished, you leaned towards him, “May I check your wound?” you asked in concern.

He let a small scoff escape him as he laughed briefly. He knew it as just a very good excuse to undress him, but he decided to indulge you at a price. “Yes.” he affirmed as he turned in his chair towards you, leaning back just a little bit. “But you can only look…” he spoke in a hushed tone, gesturing to come closer. “...no touching.” 

You smirked. “Agreed.” you chuckled and crossed your arms, waiting for Jhin to make a move.

“But before I let you, be a dear and fetch me my mask, will you?” he asked you in a cheerful voice. If he was doing this, he needed his mask - he wanted to conceal his face in hopes it would make his performance more mysterious, and easier for him. As you brought his mask, he put it on quickly. “I will use magic on you, darling. But if you’re uncomfortable with it, let me know and I will stop.” he spoke to you as a warning.

“Alright.” you responded cautiously.

Jhin was nervous, but it was a feeling he greeted like an old friend; the slight sweat crept up upon his palms as he undid his tunic, with you watching him, enthralled. He gestured and made you sit back on your chair, as he got up and traded positions with you. His wound, now almost fully healed, looked as if it would leave no scar, much to his dismay.

“It looks well. I’m impressed it closed so fast.” you spoke as he towered over you, his hands grabbing yours and bringing them together around the back of the chair. 

Jhin smiled beneath his mask, but spoke no words. He bid your hands together by a simple conjured string, tightening it up just enough for you to not be fully comfortable, although not restricting movement completely, nor blood flow. His hands were now around your head, massaging and tilting your head in all directions as he struck you with the gaze beneath his mask. He toyed around with you as he pleased, grabbing you by your chin and rendering you unable to move willingly. “You may feel as if your body is not listening to you.” he spoke, explaining what he was doing to you as he went. “But you may still speak and move your head.” he told you as he made your eyes open. Jhin was still at face level with you, and you felt his hands on your thighs as he split them apart, caressing them as he did so. He straightened up and walked between your legs, his hands resting on your shoulders. He slowly sat on your lap, making sure to sit in the place he had just made between your limbs. He was now face to face with you, slightly hunched as he looked at you, making sure you were alright. His tunic was undone, one part of it falling down on his arm, exposing his chest and collarbone. His breath was slow as he took the other part of it lower, the piece of clothing now hanging by his elbows.

You were admiring Jhin’s body as he was undressing right next to you, his eyes meeting yours soon after. You were curious what his face was looking like right now - he seemed confident yet this whole action was an intimate moment for both of you. Both of you were frozen in the moment, neither of you courageous enough to speak, until Jhin broke the silence.

“Do you really think that?” he asked, a pause in his words. “That I’m beautiful?”

“As certain as sunrise.” you replied, your mouth left slightly open at the end of your words.

Jhin placed his hands on your chest, above your breasts, exploring his greed to hear you praise him. “Tell me everything.” he spoke in a hush as he took his hands and took off his tunic, discarding it next to your feet. “I want to hear your heart speak to me.”

_You looked at him, thinking of your next words. You wanted to make it matter, to woo him and conquer his feelings. You started describing him, bit by bit. “Your eyes. You have so many secrets hidden in them - the way you pierce my soul every time you simply glance at me makes me die a thousand deaths just by matching it.” you whispered to him, your breath becoming heavier. You looked at his throat, “And your neck.” you added, thinking of the way he moaned every time you bit him. “All I think of is your taste between my teeth as you reward me with the best sounds I’ve heard, your song is a hymn of my lust.” you smiled, continuing your description resting your head on him. “Your chest, the cage of your heart; I don’t think I can only begin to hope to steal your soul as you’ve stolen mine, as it’s free as the wind that blows through your lungs, keeping you alive as your breath rises and falls, tempting me to watch in awe forever.” you felt his hand on your cheek, the other resting on your shoulder, feeling it struggle to not pull you closer. You sighed deeply, lavishing in his touch. “And with these hands, you can control me like a puppet; the lives they took and the art you’ve made with them taints them, but not the way you touch me, making my skin ache for just a promise of their presence.” and as you spoke your confession, you felt as if you were to burst aflame as Jhin’s touch roamed all over you, exploring every crease and imperfection of you. “I wish I could see your concealed lips and the way they beg to be kissed, the taste of them making me unhinged along with my tongue, thirsty for yours, the dance of passion between them burnt on my mind.” you wrapped up, looking back at him. "My soul is forfeit to you, chained by your will and unraveled before you."  
_

He nudged the side of your head with his as he breathed out. “If this is all true,” he spoke, taking off his mask, releasing your hands and body of his magic, then his hands moved to remove his mask. “This poetry, your every word threaded with lust and wonder,” he now looked at you with his bare face, expression filled with melancholy, his lips pressed together. “It pains me to leave.” he lowered his eyes, averting them from yours. Jhin got up and offered you his hand. “As much as I dislike it, I will have to depart tonight... but I would like to enjoy your company as much as I can until then, if you’d allow it.” he pulled you up, both of you still face to face, standing. He left you for a second, only to pull the tunic back on him, and as he did so he hummed. Once he was done, he looked at you, waiting for a reaction, his expression blank as his pose was neutral, rendering him unreadable. He only walked slightly closer and caressed your cheek with the back of his hand. “What say you, darling?”

And all you could do was feel sad. You had grown attached to Jhin, like a puppy to its owner. Jhin leaving you alone in your home once more would only have you counting the days until he returns, his company was entertaining and his presence was something you thoroughly enjoyed. “I understand.” you said to him, flashing him a sad smile. “I guess a small, stupid part of me believed you’d stay here for me, just for a longer while. But I realize that isn’t the case, and I can’t help but be disappointed. In me, more than yourself. You warned me, and I didn’t listen.” you sighed, looking at Jhin, and then out the window. You saw the mid-day sun rays fell through the tree leaves, painting the forest in light, warm stripes. The hum of grass blades as they danced in the breeze was accompanied by the sounds of birds.

He had to ponder his next words, as he felt he was walking on eggshells - your feelings - and while he didn’t exactly care for hurting them, he would prefer it if you weren’t upset at him. He liked it when you liked him, . “No words I could tell you would change that, I suppose.” 

“Not really.” you replied.

“I didn’t mean to make this moment... unenjoyable for you.” Jhin apologized clumsily. “Allow me to make it up to you.” he took a deep breath, “I don’t want you to be upset. Your smile suits you better.”

The corners of your mouth slightly rose. You walked closer to Jhin, placing a hand on his chest. “Show me.” you moved your hands to his, holding on to them and intertwining your fingers with his, as you felt him grab on slightly tighter. The thunder in your heart was yet to be silenced in his presence.

“Shall we?” He led you outside the house, holding you with an arm over your shoulder. ”This day is so beautiful.” he started walking with you through the forest, the leaves and twigs crinkling on each footstep you both took. Jhin felt strange, the wind hitting his face freely. He went outside without his disguise often, but not with someone who knew who he was. He felt naked in that sense, but it was a freeing feeling, not having to hide. He knew you weren’t exactly approving of his art, but you didn’t condemn it either, and he figured he preferred your neutrality over it, rather than hate. He knows he would make you like it and see it as he sees it, eventually. You had the gift. As he walked you through the forest, he saw a glimpse of a lake, its water sparkling with the sun reflecting into it. “Lucky.” he thought. His intention was to end the walk in a promise of a return, but he decided it would be more romantic for you to take you near the lake for a short while and enjoy a quiet, serene moment together. He walked you down to the shore, the view was calming and beautiful. He hopes this would sweeten the sour taste of his soon departure. 

“It does feel nice to get out of the house for a bit.” you noted, looking at Jhin. You studied the way his eyes shone in sunlight, slightly squinting as the light hit them. “You know, I didn’t think you’d be even more of a sight to look at. But here you are.” you saw him smile in reaction to your words. “So, what did you want to do?” 

“I’d be lying if I said I knew what I’m doing.” he chuckled. He closed the gap between you, placing a hand on the small of your back, and with the other taking yours in, raising it. He looked at you as he spoke, your gaze averted as he felt your head rest on his chest. “Art is such a fickle thing, but so is life. So is everything in this world.” he spoke, the sun warming both of you. “But one thing I know for certain is my love for art, and my devotion to your affection.” he started moving around slowly, in a shy dance. His body flowed easily while yours felt stiff, unsure.

You felt his voice vibrate as he spoke, following his steps into the dance, trying to keep the rhythm. Jhin was the lead, given you weren’t experienced at all. “And what does that mean?” you asked.

“It means,” he spoke as he twirled you around, mesmerized by the way you flowed around like a graceful ribbon, taken by the wind and shaped by his hands, “that when I leave,” Jhin changed the pace, bringing it to a halt. He tilted you backwards, holding you in place below him, certain in his grip. The curve of your spine, the exposé of your neck and gasping mouth enthralled him, the jugular vein slightly pulsating as he felt the pounding rhythm of your heart in his hand, holding your wrist and palm. “I will come back.” 

You looked up at him, his eyes looking deeply into yours, feeling the hunger in him. You felt his lips come onto yours as he pulled you back up, breaking his short kiss. “You better.” you said to him. You felt him kiss you quickly three more times before pulling you back up on your feet, making sure you wouldn’t stumble in our dizziness.

He laughed, “Is that a threat?” 

“It sure is.”


	6. Finale

He smiled sweetly, letting go of you and resting at the roots of a tree nearby, shading himself from the blazing sun. The warmth of heat accompanied sounds of flowing water, singing birds and the insects singing in the grass set the calming atmosphere; it felt serene. He took in a deep breath, the smell of the lake filling his lungs and the breeze ruffling his hair gently as he was taking in the view. He saw you walking next to him, sitting down alongside his body.

“I wish everyday could be like this.” you said, resting your head on his shoulder. “It seems like an eternity has passed since we met.” 

“If each day was like this, beautiful and serene, you wouldn’t truly appreciate it without...” Jhin replied, a pause in his speech. “Chaos, violence, sadness, pain. Death. All of these, beautiful in their own way.”

“It’s hard to understand seeing those as beautiful.” you returned.

“And I don’t expect you to.” he said, in a matter-of-fact tone. “It’s beyond your understanding, I’m afraid. But I will try to make you see.” 

“You really think I wouldn’t understand it?” you remembered the scenes from the village where you had saved Jhin, “Back in that village,” you reminisced the way the bodies looked like, contorted into flesh sculptures mimicking floral motifs. “I saw those things as forcefully beautiful. I’ve studied bodies upon bodies - humans and animals alike. Travelers who got attacked by forest creatures and cadavers of rotting prey animals that didn’t satisfy their predators. They’re all… a reminder of our own mortality. Death is indeed beautiful. But not when forced.” your memory of the woman who gave her life to save you flashed in your mind. “And the woman who gave her life so I could live, would you have spared her, had she lacked the knife, and if I was dead in her place?” you questioned Jhin calmly.

“Indeed. I would have spared her, let her run and tell people of my creation. You see, if she lacked a knife, we wouldn’t be having this conversation, however. And I am most thankful for this.” he spoke as he pulled the tunic slightly to reveal his stab wound. “A reminder of my own mortality, if you will. And you. Tell me, darling, I am most curious. Why did you save me? I saw you fiddling with the trigger, but since my gun can only hold four bullets, you wouldn't have been able to kill me. You would have needed to let me bleed out. You could have walked away.”

“I wish I knew myself. I’ve heard tales of your doing, and how feared you were in Ionia. I figured that seeing the Golden Demon in flesh and bones for myself would validate the fear mongering and the ‘caution around walking alone at night’, and all that. But when I saw you bleed just like the rest of us, curiosity took the better of me.” you chuckled. “I wanted to know you.” you looked at Jhin, flashing him a smile as he looked back at you. “Besides, who else can say they kissed death and liked it?” your smile now showed your teeth, a blush crept on your cheeks. “Unfortunately, my selfishness probably doomed other people to their death at your hands. It was something I didn’t think about when I took you in and nurtured your wound.”

Jhin pondered your words briefly. “And what makes you so sure I won’t kill you?” he asked, “After all, you know of my face. Aren’t you afraid?”

“As stupid as it is, I trust you.” you shrugged. “Simple as that.” 

“That is indeed stupid, but brave.” he raised his eyebrows in surprise, “And lucky, so lucky you have no grasp of it.”

“Why’s that!?” you shot back.

“Because your art speaks to me. It’s rare to see an artist speak not with common tools such as drawings, poetry, dance, etcetera. But with love. I know that feeling.” he said, speech passionate and every word spoken with more and more emphasis towards the end, and the way he said ‘love’ was more of a whisper, and he dragged it out. “And you make it all look so easy.” Jhin whispered to you as his hand crept around you, pulling you closer to him. “The way you looked right through my mask that fateful day, I’ll never forget it. Such defiance and fire in your eyes. Absolutely divine.” he pulled you between his legs, making your back lean on him. “I do so adore your work, darling. It is also the reason why I will return to you.” 

You felt his hands wrap around you as he kissed your neck gracefully. You had rested your hands on his thighs and then moved them on his arms, enjoying the way he snaked around your body, holding you close. Jhin placed one final peck on you as he and you sat in silence, enjoying the moment. The way your weight felt resting on him and how right you felt in his arms, combined with the serenity of the ambience around you, lulled both of you into a trance. This whole thing felt like heaven before, but now you were sure it actually was. Minutes pass as neither of you moved from the way you were sitting, so you were lightly snoozing while you listened to the sounds of nature and the feeling of his breath gently hitting your neck, he moved and rested his chin on you.

He cleared his throat. “You must be hungry. I know I am.”

You turned around, and whispered in his ear seductively, “For you, Jhin, I always hunger.” his name rolled from your lips slower than the rest. You grinned and chuckled as you looked at his face, he looked as if his mind froze along with his body. You brushed his cheek with your hand, “But that will have to wait. Should we head back?” you spoke innocently, pretending you didn’t just try to make him blush as hard as he was.

Jhin closed his eyes and sighed so deeply. “Yes.” he tried to hide the fact that he was taken by surprise, your words piercing right through him. He got up and turned around, helping you stand up. He walked you back home. The silence was heavy between you two, Jhin took your hand in his as you strolled, taking in his final hours before leaving.

* * *

You set up the leftovers from the breakfast neither of you touched earlier. You both ate in silence pretty quickly, the air was thick with tension. “So after this you’ll have to go, right?” you asked Jhin. You were aware you could not keep him for longer.

“You are correct.” Jhin responded, looking at you. “It was pleasant having dinner with someone else. Thank you.” He couldn’t risk staying a fourth day, he can’t not perform every four days. He needed to leave, he couldn’t give up his art, his love. “And your company was most appreciated, along with everything you have... offered me.” he added, putting a hand on yours, smiling slightly and sighing gently. “I look forward to returning, if you’ll have me.”

“Of course. But before you leave, I still have a curiosity that’s unsatisfied.” you pointed out. You saw Jhin raise an eyebrow as he packed his ruined cloak, his gun and took the mask in his hands. He gestured you to go ahead and speak. “Who are you?” you inquired. “Do you live life normally, like the rest of us?”

“You’d be surprised.” Jhin replied. “I’m a nobody outside my performances, really.” he spoke, glum slipping in his tone. “There is nothing to me but my art, my creation. When I put on my mask and perform, I become an artist, the one you know of.” he rolled his eyes, “The Golden Demon.” his tone lightly annoyed. “Although the title is fitting, I suppose.” he exhaled.

And with his words spoken, he looked at you, his equipment ready to go along with him. 

“Well, if it matters, you’re somebody to me.” you said, smiling sadly as you pulled him in a hug. “I look forward to your return, Jhin.” you felt his arm wrap around you as well, his other holding his kit. “Stay safe.” you let go of him.

In reply, he kissed you just once. No second, third, or fourth following. It was sweet yet he felt unsure as you kissed him back. It wasn’t a short one, but it wasn’t lingering either. Jhin smiled as he broke off, placing a hand on your shoulder. “No promises!” he joked, chuckling shortly.

You crossed your arms and sighed. You stared at each other, and you took off one of your earrings and placed it in his hand. “Just as you gave me the petal, I give you this.” it was made of steel, the shine of it reflected the color of Jhin’s skin as he held it in his palm. “It’s not your taste, I guess. But I hope it’s something to remember me by.” The shape of it was nothing special, although both of them were different from each other. The one you gave Jhin was circle shaped, and the one you kept was diamond-like. You saw him place it in his pocket.

“I appreciate it.” Jhin replied, thanking you. “I must take my leave now, darling.” he took your hand and kissed it, whispering your name. “Until we meet again, farewell.”

“Goodbye, Jhin.” you watched as he walked out the door. You stood in it’s frame as you watched him walk away gracefully, not looking back. The sun was setting, the breeze flying around was sparked with chill and the crickets were singing loudly, leaves rustling in the background. He slowly disappeared in the forest, going in the opposite direction of the village you had rescued him from, as the sun had finally disappeared, darkness enveloping the woods. Fireflies made themselves present around, and the blue that painted the branches was contrasted by the light of the clear night sky, sprinkled with stars. 

It will be a cold night.


	7. The Promise (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way the fic ended originally didn't satisfy my fangirl needs, so I had to dig deeper. After I finished writing the last chapter, I listened to this song to get a feel of how the reader felt while waiting. I'd recommend listening to it before reading this, for a better mood <3  
> Joji- Run: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K09_5IsgGe8

Years have passed, and it felt like a lifetime ago you even counted the days of Jhin’s return. He never came back, breaking his promise. Living in isolation all this time, only going to the nearby town to grab necessities and help out the elderly and the ill with what you could, left you numb and cold. You brushed any thought of Jhin off, bitter as he left you heartbroken and desperate for his presence. You focused on living day to day, creating your own art in the free time you had. You took up painting along with drawing, but no work you ever made satisfied you - they all felt empty, despite all the praise you got when you took them to sell them in the town market. Living life on auto-pilot but hurting deep inside for affection, empty encounters with other men hadn’t compared with Jhin’s touch. You saw in them bits of him, haunting you at every turn. You clung to any similar man who looked like him, but they either rejected you, turning you away, or you let them go; it was unfair tying someone to you when all you wanted was Jhin. You felt like you had signed a pact with the Devil, becoming his defiled angel, taking no one but him.

There used to be whispers of his performances, but the longer you heard about them the faster they seemed to dissipate, until you heard of them no more. You had convinced yourself he got killed, justice delivered to him for his murders. Probably an angry mob did him in, or perhaps trained assassins were sent after them. It did not matter. You’re thinking about Jhin again. Focus. 

“Thank you.” you spoke to the man as he paid you for fixing his broken arm. “Perhaps, next time, be more careful?” you warned him with a smile on your face. You saw no more people needing your services. It was a fairly warm day, and you could leave. So, you picked up your medicine and utensils you used to mend broken bones, wounds, and whatever ailments were in your power to heal. You heard someone speak using your full name as you were getting ready. "Yeah, that's me." you said.

“I have a letter for you.” the man spoke as he searched his bag for your mail. The courier extended you an arm and a piece of paper, enveloped in a black leather envelope. “Must be important, huh? Never took healers for fancy people, if I do say so myself.” he spoke with slurred words, his accent felt almost intelligible as he handed you the object. 

“You and me, both.” you waved him off and watched him leave. You studied the envelope with care. It had a golden seal, embellished with a rose. A shiver ran down your spine as the heat left your hands, a weight dropping in your stomach and your mind went blank. You felt cold, scared, panicked. You flipped over the package in hopes you’d see who sent it, but there were no details on it. No name, no address, no nothing. You took a deep breath and brought it to your nose, giving it a sniff. To your fear, it smelled just as you expected. Smoke and roses, albeit it had a tint of tobacco. 

You placed it on your table and grabbed the knife you carried with you, the same one that saved your life and almost ended Jhin’s. It was a simple brass knife, and you made it yours by changing it to Jhin’s wishes. The body of the handle was made of ivory and you incorporated the rose petal you had gotten as a gift at its base, the cross-guard was golden, along with the rivets. You kept it on your back at all times, hidden in a dark brown leather scabbard.

Carefully, you cut the seal with the knife, releasing the paper within. It was a simple piece of paper, a note more than a letter. It had the doodle of a rose and an exclamation mark, along with words written underneath.

“ _I’m home_.”

You felt yourself break down, closing the door to your cabinet. Jhin was back, and you had no idea how to react. You sat there crying, sobbing your heart out in relief and desperation. Your throat was dry, and the more you cried the more your eyes were puffing up. “Oh my god…” you whispered to yourself. You chuckled in your bout of hysteria. “What the fuck?” you spoke out loud, getting up and looking again at the letter. It really was real, and it really felt like paper in your hands, and it smelt just like him.

You took in a deep breath, and calmed yourself. You needed to go home.

Power walking for what felt like hours, the road you walked on felt longer and longer with each step you took. Entering the forest that sheathed your home, you picked up the pace and jogged, letter in hand. There were tears in your eyes, and you were huffing as you ran faster and faster. The same sun that blinded you in the evening now felt warmer than before, the red sunset streaks between the trees seemed more vivid and the whistle of the wind in your ear somehow sounded like Jhin’s humming as your hair locks danced behind you like waves. At this point, you were running at full speed as you wanted to arrive as fast as you could, your legs almost giving up after running for so many kilometers. The lactic acid in your muscles hurt so hard as you came to a full stop, the back of your home now in sight. 

You pulled through for the last few meters and walked around to the front door. You pushed the key in the lock, but it was already open. You always made sure the door was locked. There was sweat dripping down your forehead as you breathed heavily, your lungs barely being able to keep up with the lack of oxygen and trying their best to resupply. You wiped yourself with your arm, and placed your hand on the handle, opening the door.

“Fashionably late, I see.” Jhin waved his hand, then bowed his head.

You froze in place. Your legs finally gave up and you fell on your knees, looking at him. “Jhin.” you breathed out, resting yourself on the door frame. “You’re alive.” you smiled through your gasps, your breath becoming more stable.

“Of course I am.” he walked over to you and pulled you up, pulling you in a tight embrace, holding you up. “So nice to see you, old friend.” he told you as he took a look at you through his mask, holding you by your shoulders. “Time has treated you well.”

There were so many things you wished to ask, so many questions and words unspoken. Yet, for now, you only wanted to feel him. “I want to see you.” you demanded, placing your hands on his mask. “Let me kiss you.”

He laughed, pulling you to your bed and letting you rest your legs. “Eager, are we?” he pet your head and spoke, “Go on, then. Take it off.” Jhin felt a bit uneasy, he felt as if he aged twice the amount of time that has passed, and he was afraid you’ll not find him attractive anymore, and it was why he welcomed you with his disguise on, but he wanted to feel your lips on his as well.

You took off his mask first, placing it next to you. You then slipped off his eel-skin balaclava. His gentle smile mirroring yours as you saw him again. His face was left mainly unchanged, yet there was a slight wrinkle in the tail of his eyes that told of time passing, and a faint line on his forehead. The rest of him looked just the same, his skin still perfect and soft-looking, his eyes having the same coldness in them. His hair, however, was now considerably longer, slicked back and there was a silver streak growing at the base. He wore the earring you gave him. You cupped his face in your hands and pulled him in a kiss. The way you kissed each other threw you back in time, all emotions you felt for him washing over you in bursts. Your lips kept playing with his as you wrapped your arms around his neck, your grip on him tight as you felt him brush your shoulder blades with his hand. You stopped and breathed out, resting your forehead on his. Your hands went back to his cheeks, and you closed your eyes and enjoyed his presence.

“I have so many questions.” you told Jhin, now looking at him.

“I expected as much - we have all day. I’m more than happy to answer.” he replied.

“Where have you been all these years? Why did you give no sign of life until now? How come you came back now? Why-” you spoke, only to be interrupted by his chuckle.

“One at the time, darling.” he got up, and left you alone for a couple of minutes. While you were gone, he fiddled around in your house after he broke in, and made you some coffee. He got a cup and came back to you, handing you the beverage. Jhin sat down on the chair next to your bed, and saw you studying him as he spoke. His outfit changed, his tunic was now sleeveless, and he wore a glove that only had one finger. The armband he wore along with it accentuated his bicep, and it was adorned with art deco motifs. His other arm was armored, with the same material as his leg armor was - golden metal glistening as he moved. His pants mainly remained the same style, but he upgraded his material to something more comfortable and more loose.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to welcome you with an interrogation.” you chuckled, looking at his eyes. “You look as handsome as ever, by the way.” you complimented him.

“Thank you, darling." he smiled genuinely. "Now, I will answer your questions.” he took a more comfortable stance in the chair, inhaling. “You see, I was gone for so long because I was imprisoned shortly after I left. I’m sure the reason isn’t ambiguous.” he spoke plainly. “Truth be told, I could have sent you letters from there, but I didn’t want anyone to know about you. I did think about you.” he looked at you as his words came from his mouth, his voice soft. “I had lost track of time. Afterwards, I was secretly released. By whom, no one knows.” he shrugged, a smug smile on his face made itself known before disappearing. “Except for me! But I digress. I was surely watched following my release; I had contracts to fulfill and performances to do. Had I come straight to you, it would put you in peril; and for that, I’m sorry.” he leaned towards you and kissed your forehead. 

“That makes a lot of sense.” you spoke, thinking about all the ways you thought of him dead. “You know, I never really noticed.” you noted. “You’re awfully polite for a killer.”

Jhin scoffed. “Please, dear. I’m an artist, not a savage. A man’s manners comes before all.” he waved his hand in the air with a flourish. “But I think my experiences have covered the alibi of my absence. What about you? What have you done while I was gone?”

You sighed. “Nothing much, really. Life goes on with or without us, and I figured I wouldn’t want to get stuck in the memory of you. So, after a couple of years passed and I saw no sign of you, I became more heartbroken than hopeful, but I kept on keeping on. While you were in the back of my mind at all times, I had to focus on my own thoughts and life. I became a healer in the town nearby, which you probably know of. Other than that, I’ve tried to improve my art. It never came up lookin’ right, though. Never does.”

“And why do you think that?” Jhin questioned.

“It doesn’t really feel like anything. It looks decent, I guess? But I became so numb emotionally and so focused on my work I never really allowed myself to feel anything. It shows.”

“It does. In your paintings, I mean.” Jhin told you honestly. “Come. Let me show you.” he got up and extended his arm to you, leading you to the canvases which were spread around the floor. “You need to tidy up this mess when you work. It never helps.” he advised. 

“Sure, mom.” you joked. 

A corner of his mouth dropped in disapproval. He picked up your brushes and paints, handing them to you. “You lack certainty. Let yourself go and channel your deepest emotions when you stroke the brush on the canvas. Think, feel.” he looked at you, unsure of your actions. “Which color speaks to you?” he asked, taking a stance behind you, placing his hands on your hips. “Close your eyes.” he told you. “What strong emotion comes to mind right now?”

“An indecipherable one. It’s like a combination I can’t explain.” you replied.

“How does it look?” Jhin pressed.

“Like you.” your words a whisper, as you turned around to look at him.

“And which emotions do I make you feel?” he spoke as he took the brushes from your hand, your fingers and palms tense.

“Each and every one of them. Love, anger, sadness, happiness, jealousy, hate… I could go on.” you spoke to him.

“Good, good. Once you figure out which is strongest do let me know.” he smiled, raising his eyebrows. “Until then, I suppose we can take each one part. One of them does stand out more than not. Jealousy? Darling, that’s beneath you.” Jhin talked to you but you were absent. “Now, now. Don’t make me monologue for no good reason. Are you listening?” he pressed.

“Yeah…” you replied blindly. “Jealousy.” 

“Hm.” Jhin breathed out.

“For your art, mainly. You’re so skilled in everything you do, and I can never compete or compare to it. It’s a race of two I can never win.” you spoke, your tone disappointed. You sat on the floor, bringing your knees to your chest, looking up at Jhin who kneeled after you.

He thought for a minute, his immediate reply was a long silence before he spoke. “I’m not competing with you, nor you with me.” he placed a hand on your knee. “You know that. I shouldn’t even be telling you this.” Truth was, Jhin believed his talent was miles above yours and that you couldn’t hope to compare with him. None heard of your name while the entirety of Ionia feared his art - “You’re a healer. That is your true calling.” he grabbed your hand. “And I know you know. I didn’t choose you for your talent.”

“Choose me?” you asked.

“Yes. I chose to come back, I chose to stay with you for a few days all those years ago.”

You sighed.

“I chose you for your compassion.” Jhin confessed. “I needed your love.”

“What about now?” you replied.

“I don’t need it. I want it.” his words calm. “And I never seem able to return it.” he looked in your eyes, his brows furrowed. “But I will keep coming back in hopes I someday will.” he put his hands on your shoulders, telling you your name. “Whatever gods are out there, they cursed me as much as they blessed me. With my talent and with you.” he told you, closing his eyes. “It’s my eternal struggle in which I try to keep balance. But time and time again,” he took a deep breath. “My compulsion and my need to perform wins me over. I cannot allow myself to itch for it near you. Art simply calls to me so loudly, and I must answer every time. You inspire me, fuel me and my creativity. In that sense, I do love you.” 

You chuckled between tears as he spoke to you. “You’re so complicated.” you wiped your eyes. “But I love you too.” you hugged Jhin, burying your face in his chest.

“Where would the drama be in simplicity?” Jhin whispered as he caressed your back, kissing your cheek. He longed for your touch, yet this time he was more certain of his actions.

“Stay with me tonight.” you told him, pulling him close. “Don’t leave. Not yet.”

“Darling, if this was a courtesy call, I would be gone already.” Jhin murmured in your ear.

  
  
  
_And so, history repeats itself in a loop; this time, however, Jhin’s visits were frequent, and he seemed more at peace with himself and relaxed in your presence with his every stay, becoming a familiar face to you as you enjoyed each other's' company and affection in secret._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! I seriously had some fun writing it and poured so much energy into it that I wish you all had a great time reading it. Thank you for sticking by and finishing, I appreciate it!


End file.
